M Gesucht
by Ferowyn
Summary: Dorrien weiß, dass er Sonea gehen lassen muss. Kurz darauf stirbt auch noch sein Vater... Und dann lernt er Farand kennen.


**Gesucht**

Dorrien konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Sonea war hier, in Kyralia, in seiner Hütte nahe dem Südpass. Und sie gehörte jetzt zu Akkarin. Keiner von ihnen hatte es ausgesprochen, doch er sah es klar und deutlich. Er hatte sie endgültig verloren.

Der junge Heiler versuchte, sich zu sammeln, bevor er sein Heim betrat. Er hatte den anderen erklärt, die beiden schwarzen Magier würden nur eine Nacht in seiner Hütte schlafen, bevor er sie zurück nach Sachaka brachte. Sie waren verwirrt gewesen – im einen Moment hatte er sie noch fortjagen wollen und im nächsten nahm er sie mit nach Hause. Aber sie hatten auch nicht gesehen, wie Sonea diesen Ichani getötet hatte. Parika.

Dorrien hatte verstanden, dass die Gilde ohne sie und Akkarin keine Chance gegen die angreifenden Sachakaner hatte.

Gerade eben hatten sie den Kampf am Nordpass über Makins Gedankenbilder mitverfolgt. In weniger als einer Stunde waren zwanzig ihrer besten Krieger gefallen und die Ichani befanden sich auf kyralischem Boden.

Würden sie noch aufgehalten werden, bevor sie Imardin erreichten?

Er fürchtete um seinen Vater. Zwar hielt Rothen sich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit in der Gilde auf und war für den Moment sicher, doch gerade sie war das Ziel der Sachakaner. Dorrien kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser bis zum Letzten Kämpfen würde. So wie er selbst auch.

Er lächelte grimmig.

Es war Zeit, sich Sonea und Akkarin zu stellen und ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen.

Energisch ritt Dorrien durch die Stadt und in Richtung der Gilde. Es war beängstigend still – alle Bewohner waren angehalten worden, zu fliehen. Das war nicht das Imardin, das fast zwanzig Jahre lang sein Zuhause gewesen war.

Er wusste noch nicht genau, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Dass er Akkarins und Soneas Anwesenheit nicht verraten durfte, war klar. Doch sonst?

Er würde nicht mitkämpfen können, stellte er fest. Die Ichani könnten die Information auch aus seinen Gedanken holen – also durften sie ihn um keinen Preis erwischen.

Der junge Heiler seufzte.

Wie sollte er das den anderen erklären? Zu viele Magier kannten ihn und wussten, dass er sich, auch wenn er eine andere Disziplin gewählt hatte, niemals vor einem Kampf verstecken würde. Außerdem musste er doch ein wenig Information weitergeben. Akkarin hatte ihm schließlich aufgetragen, die anderen darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie ihre Angriffe auf einen einzelnen Ichani konzentrieren sollten.

Er passierte das Tor und ritt auf das Gildengelände.

Überall liefen hektische Magier und Novizen herum, arbeiteten an der Außenmauer, oder standen in kleinen Grüppchen beisammen und diskutierten die neuesten Informationen.

Dannyl und Yaldin eilten ihm entgegen, sobald sie ihn sahen.

„Dorrien!"

Er lächelte schmal, schwang sich vom Rücken seines Pferdes und drückte die Zügel einem vorbeihastenden Diener in die Hand. „Dannyl, Yaldin."

„Was machst du hier?", fragte der junge Botschafter freundlich.

„Nun, es wurden alle Magier hierher gerufen."

„Aber braucht dich dein Dorf nicht?"

„Nein, am Südpass ist kein Sachakaner vorbei gekommen." Das war schon die erste Lüge. „Ich helfe ihnen mehr, wenn ich hier bin."

Yaldin nickte bedächtig. „Da hast du wohl recht." Er seufzte bekümmert. „Wir brauchen hier jeden. Und wenn wir Imardin nicht halten können, ist wohl ganz Kyralia verloren." Er seufzte erneut. „Ich freue mich jedoch, dass du hier bist, Dorrien. Ezrille ist mit unseren Familienmitgliedern gegangen, um ihnen beim Transport zu helfen. Sie wird erst heute Abend zurück kehren, und ich vermisse sie schon schmerzlich. Da Rothen nicht hier ist und-"

„Moment.", unterbrach Dorrien den alten Magier. „Wo ist mein Vater? Ich habe das letzte Mal von ihm gehört, bevor die Gedankenrede verboten wurde. Warum ist er nicht hier? Welchen Grund hätte er, die Gilde zu verlassen?"

„Er erfüllt eine geheime Aufgabe.", flüsterte Yaldin verschwörerisch.

Dannyl verdrehte die Augen. „Was auch der Grund ist, warum du das nicht erzählen solltest." Er wandte sich an der jungen Heiler. „Da sich nun herausgestellt hat, dass Akkarins Geschichte der Wahrheit entspricht, kann ich dir wohl davon erzählen. Er war einer der Spione, die nach Sachaka gehen und die Aussagen des Hohen Lords überprüfen sollten."

„Warum-" Dorrien unterbrach sich selbst, bevor er die Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte. „Weil er nach Sonea suchen wollte."

Dannyl nickte nur bestätigend.

Bevor sie ihr Gespräch fortführen konnten wurden sie von einer Gedankenstimme überrascht.

– _Balkan?_

– _Yikmo?_

– _Die Sachakaner nähern sich Calia._

– _Ich werde Euch in Kürze mitteilen, was ich Euch rate._

Die drei Magier wechselten einen beunruhigten Blick.

„Sie haben Calia bereits erreicht? Das ist etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Strecke. Wenn sie mit dieser Geschwindigkeit weiter kommen sind sie sogar noch früher hier, als wir befürchtet haben."

Sie schwiegen kurz, bevor Dorrien wieder die Stimme erhob.

„Heißt das, dass Balkan den Kampf leitet?"

Yaldin nickte bestätigend.

Der junge Heiler straffte die Schultern. „Ich muss mit ihm sprechen."

Dannyl musterte ihn kurz, dann wandte er sich in Richtung der Universität. „Komm, ich bringe dich hin."

– _Yikmo?_

– _Balkan._

– _Lasst Euch Zeit._

– _Das werden wir tun._

Dorrien runzelte die Stirn. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Das ist ein verabredeter Code, damit die Ichani unsere Pläne nicht herausfinden. Dummerweise kennen ihn nur wenige, sodass ich dir deine Frage nicht beantworten kann. Komm, lass uns zu Balkan gehen."

Bevor sie das Universitätsgebäude erreicht hatten, zuckte ein Bild von den Sachakanern, die Calia erreicht hatten, durch ihre Gedanken.

Sie beobachteten, wie die Ichani auf die leeren Häuser zuliefen.

Plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild, zeigte einen Gildenmagier.

Yaldin und Dannyl schnappten erschrocken nach Luft, während Dorrien einen panischen Schrei ausstieß. „Vater!"

Schluchzend sackte Dorrien auf die Knie.

Yikmo, der ebenfalls kurz vor dem Tode stand und nicht mehr genug Magie hatte, um sich zu heilen, hatte die grausame Nachricht durchgegeben.

– _Alle anderen sind tot. Ich halte auch nicht mehr lange durch. Die Ichani haben Calia verlassen, aber wir haben es geschafft, sie eine Zeit lang aufzuhalten._

Das hatte Balkan also mit „Lasst Euch Zeit" gemeint.

Dorrien rang nach Atem. „Vater…"

Er spürte, wie Dannyl, selbst weinend, einen Arm um seine Schultern legt und ihn hochzog.

„Komm.", murmelte der Alchemist mit belegter Stimme. „Wir gehen hinein." Yaldin folgte ihnen.

Überall in den Gärten sah man entsetzte und schluchzende Magier. Jeder der Gefallenen hatte hier Freunde, einige auch Familie gehabt.

Dannyl kämpfte um seine Fassung. Rothen hatte auch ihm sehr viel bedeutet, war ihm ein guter Mentor und später ein treuer Freund gewesen. Doch erst musste er sich um Dorrien kümmern, den der Verlust seines Vaters natürlich noch härter traf.

Der Botschafter versuchte, seinen jungen Freund zu trösten, bis dieser erschöpft einschlief. Daraufhin legte er ihn auf das Bett in seinem ehemaligen Zimmer, das auch Sonea einige Zeit lang bewohnt hatte, und wandte sich schließlich Yaldin zu. Der alte Magier stand unbewegt am Fenster und starrte blicklos in die Nacht hinaus.

Dorrien erwachte mitten in der Nacht.

Einige Zeit lang lag er einfach nur reglos auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater jetzt fort war. Nie mehr durch diese Tür kommen, ihn nie mehr gedanklich kontaktieren würde.

Schließlich erhob er sich und verließ das ansonsten leere Quartier.

Er schlich über die Flure und hinaus, in Richtung des Friedhofs. Gedankenverloren musterte er die alten Steine. Das Rätsel um deren Herkunft war nun wohl gelöst…

Er hoffte, dass der Körper seines Vaters noch existierte. Die Magier waren daran gewöhnt, bereits Abschied zu nehmen, wenn sich der Tod einer nahestehenden Person anbahnte, denn danach war das nicht mehr möglich. Dieser Verlust war jedoch so unerwartet gekommen, dass Dorrien die Leiche um jeden Preis sehen wollte. Er hatte den Begräbnissen von einigen nichtmagischen Familienmitgliedern beigewohnt und wünschte sich solch eine Zeremonie auch für seinen Vater. Außerdem würde er es erst wirklich glauben können, wenn er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Es erschien ihm noch so surreal.

Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihm.

Er fuhr herum und sah sich unerwartet einem jungen Mann gegenüber. Dieser – dem Aussehen nach kam er aus Elyne – sah aus, als wäre er ein wenig zu alt, um ein Novize zu sein, trug jedoch braune Roben.

Er starrte den Heiler erschrocken an und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Dorrien lächelte traurig. „Lass dich von mir nicht stören. Ich bin Dorrien."

„Farand.", murmelte der Elyner.

Froh um die Ablenkung griff Dorrien nach dieser Information. „Du bist der wilde Magier, oder?" Jeder hatte von ihm gehört.

Nicken.

„Darf ich fragen, was du hier machst?"

„Ich verstecke mich vor der Welt.", gab Farand wahrheitsgemäß, wenn auch mit rötlich angehauchten Wangen zu. „Und Ihr, Lord Dorrien?"

Das Lächeln, das sich eben auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte, war wie weggewischt. „Ich verstecke mich auch." Er zögerte. „Vielleicht hoffe ich, dass mein Vater wieder zurück kommt, wenn ich mich der Realität nur nicht stelle.", gestand er schließlich. „Und nenn mich nicht Lord."

Farand schluckte schwer. „Es… es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch daran erinnert habe.", murmelte er. „Aber wie soll ich Euch dann nennen?"

„Einfach nur Dorrien. Und du." Er sah den kaum jüngeren Elyner ernst an. „Ich brauche heute Nacht einen Freund. Jemanden, der meinen Vater nicht gekannt hat und nicht selbst um ihn trauert. Kannst du das sein?"

Der Braunhaarige nickte nach kurzem Zögern. „Ja."

Dorrien brachte wieder ein leichtes Lächeln zustande. „Komm mit."

Er führte Farand zu der Quelle, zu der er sich immer schon gerne zurückgezogen hatte.

„Hier kann man sich noch viel besser vor der Welt verstecken, als auf dem Friedhof.", erklärte er.

Der Jüngere sah sich staunend um. „Es ist wunderschön hier!"

„Ja. Von dieser Quelle kommt das Wasser der Gilde."

Sie setzen sich nebeneinander auf den kalten Boden und lehnten sich an den Stein.

Dorrien dachte daran, wie er Sonea hierher gebracht hatte. Es überraschte ihn, festzustellen, dass sich sein Herz bei dem Gedanken an sie nicht mehr schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Er wusste, dass Akkarin viel besser für sie geeignet war. Sie war für Großes bestimmt, und das hätte er ihr mit seiner Hütte im abgelegenen Dorf ohnehin nie bieten können.

Sie schwiegen einige Zeit lang, bis Farand all seinen Mut zusammen nahm. „Erzählt mir von Eurem… Erzähl mir von deinem Vater.", bat er.

Dorrien lächelte traurig. „Er war ein sehr netter, freundlicher Mensch.", meinte er leise. „Immer darauf bedacht, anderen zu helfen. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hat er sehr gelitten… Er hat sie wirklich geliebt." Er strich sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Er hieß Lord Rothen, nicht wahr?"

Der Heiler sah seinen jüngeren Freund überrascht an. „Du hast ihn gekannt?"

„Kaum. Lord Dannyl hat uns einander vorgestellt, doch kurz darauf ist er auch schon abgereist. Ich mochte ihn sehr gerne."

„Er war immer offen, sanft und wohlwollend. Er hätte mich in Chemie unterrichten sollen…"

„Komm, lass uns zurück gehen. Es wird schon hell. Außerdem wolltest du doch mit Balkan sprechen."

Müde erhob sich Dorrien. „Ja, du hast recht. Lass uns gehen."

Schweigend machten sich die beiden auf den Rückweg.

Dorrien hatte Farand in dieser Nacht viel über seinen Vater erzählt und sich den Schmerz von der Seele gesprochen. Der Elyner hatte sich als guter Zuhörer gezeigt und versucht, den Kummer des Älteren so gut als möglich zu mindern.

Bevor sie die Universität, in der sich das Oberhaupt der Krieger laut der allgemeinen Information den Großteil der Zeit aufhielt, erreichten, blieb Dorrien noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu Farand um.

„Du wirst mit Dannyl kämpfen?"

Der Jünger nickte entschlossen.

Dorrien lächelte. „Pass auf dich auf!", befahl er. „Ich will dich lebend wieder sehen. Du bist mir in dieser Nacht ein treuer Freund geworden."

Farand erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Sollte ich zurück kommen und du bist nicht mehr, werde ich ins Jenseits kommen, dich finden und dich ausschimpfen.", warnte er.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf."

Nach einer kurzen Umarmung trennten sie sich, Farand eilte in Richtung der Novizenquartiere und Dorrien betrat die Universität.

_Das Grundstück der Gilde lag so still und verlassen da, wie es sonst nur in der Sommerpause der Fall war. Die Stille war jedoch zu vollkommen. Selbst während der wenigen Wochen des Jahres, in denen kein Unterricht stattfand und die meisten Magier die Gelegenheit nutzten, ihre Familien zu besuchen, war es auf dem Grundstück niemals so ruhig._

_Als Rothen die Universität betrat, fragte er sich langsam, ob die Gilde tatsächlich der beste Aufenthaltsort für ihn war. Während der ganzen Reise nach Imardin hatte er keinen anderen Gedanken gehabt, als in seine vertraute Umgebung zurückzukehren. Aber jetzt stellte er fest, dass er die Sicherheit, die ihn in die Gilde gezogen hatte, hier nicht finden würde._

_Aus den Gedanken von Karikos Opfern wusste er, dass die Gilde sich vor dem Palast ein letztes Mal den Ichani gestellt hatte. Sich hatten einen Sachakaner getötet, sich dabei jedoch vollkommen erschöpft. Bei Karikos folgenden Opfern hatte es sich um Palastwachen gehandelt, daher vermutete Rothen, dass die Ichani sich nach wie vor im Zentrum der Stadt aufhielten. Wohin würden sie gehen, sobald sie die Kontrolle über den Palast erlangt hatten? Rothen blieb am Eingang der Großen Halle stehen, und das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern._

_Die Gilde._

Balkan weiß das_, dachte er._ Er wird allen den Befehl gegeben haben, die Stadt zu verlassen. Er wird wollen, dass wir uns an einem anderen Ort versammeln, unsere Energie erneuern und dann Pläne für die Rückeroberung Imardins schmieden. Ich sollte von hier fortgehen und versuchen, mich ihnen anzuschließen.

_Rothen blickte zu der prächtigen Decke der Halle empor und stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. Zweifellos würde all dies während der nächsten ein oder zwei Tage zerstört werden. Er schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen._

_Zuerst glaubte er, die Ichani seien angekommen, dann erschrak er, als er sie Stimmen erkannte. Er drehte sich um und eilte durch den Raum._

_Vor der Gildehalle standen Balkan und Dorrien. Sie stritten miteinander, aber Rothen hielt nicht inne, um zu lauschen. Beide Männer drehten sich nach ihm um._

„_Vater!", stieß Dorrien hervor._

Er spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden, widerstand jedoch der Versuchung, sich zu Boden sinken zu lassen. Er lebte. Sein Vater lebte.

Ohne zu zögern eilte er zu ihm und schloss ihn in seine Arme, drückte ihn an sich.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen entkam dem Mann, der nichts desto trotz seinerseits die Arme um seinen Sohn schlang.

Dorriens Heilererfahrung ließ ihn schnell erkennen, was seinem Vater Schmerzen bereitete, doch dieser gab ihm nicht die Gelegenheit, danach zu fragen.

„_Dorrien.", sagte er. „Was tust du hier?"_

So wie er seinen Vater kannte bezog sich dessen Frage nicht auf seine Anwesenheit in Imardin, sondern auf dem Gildengelände. Er tat jedoch so, als hätte er das nicht verstanden. Immerhin galt es, ein Geheimnis zu wahren.

„_Lorlen hat alle Magier nach Imardin gerufen."_

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gesicht seines Vaters und blieb sofort an einer Narbe auf der Wange hängen.

„_Vater, wir glaubten, du seist tot. Warum hast du keine Verbindung zu uns aufgenommen?"_

Er wandte sich der seltsam verrenkten Schulter zu, nahm sie genauer in Augenschein.

„_Du bist verletzt. Was ist passiert?"_

„_Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es riskieren konnte, die Gedankenrede zu benutzen. Die Gilde hatte das Verbot verhängt und… Ich habe mir im Kampf die Schulter und den Arm gebrochen und die Knochen im Schlaf schlecht zusammengefügt. Aber du hast mir nicht geantwortet – oder vielleicht habe ich nicht die richtige Frage gestellt. Warum bist du in der Gilde? Hierher werden die Ichani doch gewiss als Nächstes kommen."_

Oh nein – er hatte es doch geahnt. Sein Vater kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Er zögerte, warf Balkan einen kurzen Blick zu. Er durfte es nicht verraten, doch er konnte Rothen auch nicht anlügen.

„_Ich… ich habe nicht mit den anderen Magiern gekämpft. Ich habe mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit davongeschlichen."_

Überraschung stand im Gesicht seines Vaters geschrieben. Zu seiner Erleichterung konnte er jedoch keine Missbilligung in dem bohrenden Blick erkennen, lediglich Verwirrung. Der Mann kannte ihn wirklich viel zu gut. Er seufzte mutlos – was sich sicherlich auch auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Er musste sich erklären.

„_Ich habe meine Gründe. Mehr kann ich darüber nicht sagen. Ich musste schwören, Stillschweigen in dieser Angelegenheit zu bewahren. Du wirst mir vertrauen müssen, wenn ich sage, dass die Ichani mich auf keinen Fall fangen dürfen. Wenn sie meine Gedanken lesen, haben wir damit unsere letzte Chance verloren, die Ichani zu töten."_

„_Unsere letzte Chance, haben wir bereits gehabt.", warf Balkan ein. Dann wurden seine Augen plötzlich schmal. „Es sei denn…"_

Dorrien sah ihm an, dass er den richtigen Schluss gezogen hatte. Wütend auf sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf.

„_Stellt keine Mutmaßungen an. Ich habe bereits zu viel gesagt."_

Mit fliegenden Schritten eilte Dorrien den anderen voraus, hinunter vom Dach. Er hatte Sonea neben Akkarins Körper zusammensacken sehen und daraus geschlossen, was mit dem ehemaligen Hohen Lord passiert war.

Die Erleichterung, die ihn übermannen wollte, stritt sich mit der Sorge um die junge Frau. Seit er sie gehen lassen und akzeptiert hatte, dass sie nun zu Akkarin gehörte, hatten sich seine Gefühle geändert. Er sah sie nun eher als Schwester, denn als Geliebte, was gewiss auch seinem Vater gefallen würde. Der hatte sie ja schon lange zu seiner Wahltochter ernannt.

Hinter sich hörte er Balkans und Rothens Stiefel auf dem Boden klackern, als sie ihm nacheilten.

Durch ihrer aller Köpfe hallte ein erfreutes und zugleich verwirrendes Gedankenchaos. Da das Oberhaupt der Krieger das Fortschreiten des Kampfes allen gezeigt hatte wusste nun jeder, dass die Ichani tot waren und der Kampf gewonnen. Alle versuchten gleichzeitig, nach Freunden und Verwandten zu fragen.

Dorrien blendete sie so gut als möglich aus. Zu gerne hätte er nach Farand gefragt, doch das machte nun keinen Sinn.

Als er schlitternd neben Sonea zum Stehen kam, ließ er sich sofort auf die Knie fallen, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Sonea. Sonea!"

Sie wurde von schweren Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Vorsichtig legte Dorrien eine Hand auf Akkarins unbedeckten Arm. Er streckte seinen Geist aus und erkannte, was er schon vermutet hatte: In dem Körper war nicht mehr der leiseste Funke Leben enthalten. Natürlich, sonst hätte Sonea nach Hilfe gerufen – und versucht, das Messer aus seiner Brust zu entfernen. Er musste alles an sie gegeben haben.

Der Heiler versuchte, ihren Griff zu lösen, doch sie hatte sich zu fest in die schwarzen Roben verkrallt. Traurig legte er seine Hände auf ihren Kopf und tat etwas, das er nicht gerne tat.

Da er kaum mitgekämpft hatte, stand ihm der Großteil seiner Macht noch zur Verfügung. Er suchte nach ihrem Gehirn und setzte seine Magie an einer Stelle ein, die sie augenblicklich schlafen schickte.

Er hatte diesen Punkt zufällig entdeckt, als er sein eigenes Gehirn aus reiner Neugier untersucht hatte. Forschungen in diesem Bereich waren streng überwacht, da es so gefährlich war. Zu wenig war über das Hirn der Menschen bekannt und zu viele, gravierende Unfälle passierten bei Experimenten.

Dorrien hatte diese Fähigkeit aus diesem Grund nicht gemeldet und benutze sie meistens als Narkose, um seinen Patienten am Land die Schmerzen zu nehmen.

Balkan sah ihn kurz misstrauisch an, hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran, Soneas Finger zu lösen, sie hochzuheben und fortzutragen. Sein Vater ging mit großen Schritten neben ihm her, als er sie zu seinem Quartier brachte.

Dorrien stand am Tor und beobachtete mit Adleraugen die Magier, die auf das Gildengelände traten. Die Überlebenden.

Mit Erleichterung erkannte er Lady Vinara, Lord Telano, Lord Peakin und Lord Jerrik. Auch Yaldin und Ezrille waren unter den Heimkommenden.

Er lächelte ihnen erfreut zu, seine Aufmerksamkeit lag jedoch auf den anderen Magiern.

Irgendwann entdeckte er Dannyl und neben ihm einen Elyner in braunen Roben. Ein weiteres Mal war er versucht, seinen weichen Knien nachzugeben. Bevor er zu Farand eilen konnte, hob dieser den Blick und sah ihn direkt an.

Ehe Dorrien darüber nachdenken konnte war er zu den beiden gestürzt und hatte erst Farand, und dann auch noch Dannyl umarmt. „Vater wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen.", grinste er.

Dannyls Augen wurden groß. „Rothen… lebt? Es ist wahr?"

Dorrien nickte mit einem Strahlen und ehe er sehen konnte war der Botschafter verschwunden, einen jungen Mann mit sich ziehend. Ob das der Gelehrte aus Elyne war?

Es kümmerte ihn jedoch kaum, er wandte sich lieber wieder Farand zu. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ich habe noch Magie übrig. Musst du geheilt werden?"

Lächelnd schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Ich bin unverletzt, Dorrien. Lediglich ausgelaugt. Aber wo warst du?" Besorgnis schlich sich in seinen Blick. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Du warst plötzlich verschwunden und bist nicht ins Versteck gekommen… Und ich wollte nicht nach dir rufen."

„Ich… ich bin am Südpass, bevor ich zur Gilde gekommen bin, Akkarin und Sonea begegnet. Sie haben mir eingeschärft, niemanden über ihre Anwesenheit zu informieren – die Ichani mussten sich trennen, damit sie einzeln bekämpft werden konnten. Also bin ich geflohen, damit sie mich nicht erwischen würden. Sie hätten meine Gedanken um keinen Preis lesen dürfen."

Der Elyner nickte verstehend. Sie folgten schweigend dem Zug zur Gildenhalle, bis Farand plötzlich, von den anderen Magiern unbemerkt, nach Dorriens Hand griff.

„Glaubst du, in deinem Dorf könnten zwei Heiler arbeiten?"

Der Ältere lächelte. Der Novize war ihm bereits sehr ans Herz gewachsen, und bis dieser die Ausbildung zum Heiler beendet hatte… ja, bis dahin konnte er ihn lieben.

„Ja. Und niemand wird unangenehme Fragen stellen, wenn wir in derselben Hütte wohnen."


End file.
